Dangan Ronpa: After Despair
by AngelicGarnet
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. A school that had been destroyed after 5 students had survived there and left with a classified information to help the world bring peace the way it used to be. Now, it has been rebuilt again.. but with a new mastermind. 16 new students arrive into this academy with the same rules and ... the same booted-up principal... Monokuma. [This is based on an RP on G ]
1. Characters Intro

_**Name: Miyako Sakura**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Personality: Naive, excited easily, anxious**_

_**Likes: Watermelon, Dubstep, Video Games**_

_**Dislikes: One Direction music and sharp objects and emo/suicidal-thinking people**_

_**Super Duper High School Level Foodie  
**_

* * *

_**Name: Ibuki Asahina**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: Shy but flirty with guys. Also has a bit of a temper and a hyper personality like her older sister who went to Hope's Peak five years ago. Her stubborness can be supported by the fact that Aoi had told her not to go to Hope's Peak, but she wanted to go anyway.**_

_**Likes: Donuts**_

_**Dislikes: Vegetables**_

_**Super duper high school level: Ballerina  
**_

* * *

_**Name: Arisa (Pandora) Sayaka (( Sayaka Arisa ))**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Personality: Carefree, helpful, loyal, selfless, and friendly.**_

_**Bio: She is the younger sibling of Sayaka Maizono.. she personally wanted to find the last of her idol icon siser and where she had left off. After her sister had disappeared in Hopes Peak Academy for 2 years, leaving Kirigiri, Togami, Genocider Syo, Aoi, and Naegi the survivors... they wouldn't cooperate to tell her the classified information of her sister's death, so Arisa decides to investigate on her own for the disappearance of her older sister.**_

_**Likes: Creating new drawings, helping people, music, and writing.**_

_**Hates: Hugs ((Unless necessary)) and seeing people hurt or dead.**_

_**Super High School Level: Semi-Detective**_

* * *

_**Name:Jaden Yuki **_

_**Age 16 **_

_**Personality: loves his friends and dueling more than anything. He hates being bored. He will protect his friends even if it means he gets hurt so they can be safe. **_

_**Likes: Dueling, dueling, and more dueling, he also loves his friends **_

_**Dislikes:people who hate dueling, people who try to hurt his friends **_

_**Title:Duelist **_

* * *

_**Name: Brendan Yuki**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender : Male**_

_**Personality : He would always try his best to help out in any way he can. He would never abandon a friend who needs help.**_

_**Likes: Drawing, writing, and cooking.**_

_**Dislikes: People who lies and stab someone in the back, and people who uses other as pawns. **_

* * *

_**Name: Marika Enoshima**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: Selfish, snobby**_

_**Bio: The younger sister of Junko**_

_**Super Duper High School Level Fashion Model**_

* * *

_**Name: Bena Purazuma**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Personality: Shy and emo, but can be nice when comfortable talking**_

_**Likes: The colors black and pink, the harmonica, animals.**_

_**Dislikes: Light colors, bullies, darkness**_

_**Super Duper High School ?**_

_**Is really good at solving crimes**_

_**Bio: Bena's life was filled with abuse and harassment and she was raised not to talk and that's probably why she's emo**_

* * *

_**Name: Haruka Purazuma**_

_**Age 15**_

_**Personality: Doesn't like when people stare at her eyes**_

_**Likes: animals and wearing skimpy outfits sorta**_

_**Dislikes: When people look at her eyes**_

_**Eyes: The green one is normal, the blue one is blind. As a baby, she wouldn't stop crying, so her mom punche her in the eye and knocked her out while her left eye was developing to become green, and also she lost her sight**_

_**Super duper high school level vetinarian**_

* * *

_**Name: Ethan Hinata**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: ...**_

_**Personality: Easy to piss off, yet kind, Silent most of the time**_

_**Bio: Technology whiz and stuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffff, and stalker. Really doesn't care about his family because they were always traveling. Also weapons!**_

_**High School Level Tech Whiz/ stabber shiz**_

* * *

_**Nagita Fujisaki**_

_**18**_

_**Female**_

_**Shy, calm, helpful,kind**_

_**Bio: Fujisaki is not shy, but she can be crazy at points. She likes helping others and calm when it comes to situations with monokuma 0-0**_

_**Likes: Running and Gymnastics, computering**_

_**Dislikes: People arguing**_

_**Title: High School Level Athlete Gymnast**_

* * *

_**Name: Togami Kurono (( Is called Kurono ))**_

_**Age: 15 and a half**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Personality: Doesn't like people, sometimes seems creepy, secretive**_

_**Bio: Born into a rich family. Her brothers never liked her but they were all intelligent. She hated spending time with her family so she would always travel off into secretive places like forests or overgrown meadows. She has her own garden at home in which she takes care of.**_

_**Likes: Plants, fresh air, reading, any fruit or veggie**_

_**Dislikes: Children, annoying people, loud people, old people, people in general, music, trash**_

_**Title: Super High School Level Gardener  
**_

* * *

_**Name: Guess. Oh wait. You don't need to! I'm Flare! Flare Nova.**_  
_**Age: ...hard to say. I'm just a 12 year old boy :(**_  
_**Gender: no. no. I'm female. XD Of course I'm a male.**_  
_**Personality: Awkward. Dumb. Crazy. Weird. Mute.**_  
_**Bio: Never really understood what a bio was...meh.I'll just say something random. Has no history. Better?**_  
_**Likes: ...Okay. I'm not joking. I'm CLUELESS for this one. Like...100000% Clueless.**_  
_**Dislikes(HATES): Swimming pools.**_  
_**Title: ...I'm just gonna say...I'm a robot. I'm pretty sure emotional robots don't have titles other then robots. X need to have one. I'll make one then. Until Then. Robot it is! :D**_

* * *

_**Name: Aoi Asahina**_  
_**Age: 18**_  
_**Gender: Female**_  
_**Personality: Eager and one word donuts. DONUTS ARE THE SOLUTION TO EVERYTHING SHE IS GOING THROUGH.**_  
_**Bio: A former student and survivor**_  
_**Likes: Donuts**_  
_**Dislikes: Haters and haters of donuts**_  
_**Title: Super Duper High School Level swimmer  
**_

* * *

_**Name:Silver  
**__**Personality:Fun curious. Hates boredom. Cruel at times. Easily distracted. Random. Crazy.  
**__**Dislikes:People who take everything seriously. Not knowing things I want to.  
**__**Likes:Ice. Fun.**_

* * *

_**Silver Anatashi  
**__**17  
**__**Female  
**__**Sweet, Aggressive, Smart, Keeps to self Assassin: Stealthy, Skillful, Cunning, Excessive Weapondry  
**__**Why should you know  
**__**The moon, Blood, Night  
**__**Day, The sun  
**__**Assassin**_

* * *

_**[Monokuma]  
**__**Personality: Carefree, demanding, demising, evil, (( Any other words for villainous? ))  
**__**Bio: ?  
**__**Occupation: Principal of Hopes Peak Academy  
**__**Owner: ?  
**__**Likes: Death, Pancakes, Food, Fishes, Murder, Suicide, MORE DEATH.  
**__**Dislikes: Alliances, no murder, kindness with others, being called a teddy bear, everyone thinking Monokuma is helpless when I'm planning your death...**_


	2. Welcome to Despair Peak Academy!(Miyako)

"Ugh…" I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I found myself in a classroom, "Wh-What's going on?!" I looked around frantically. The only thing I had remembered was… my name and age. What was wrong with me?!  
The class was empty of quietness with no one there, just me in that room. Under my arms, I was keeping a device there. What could it be? As I stood up to exit the lonely area stuffing the pad in my pocket, the door creaked when it opened. Typical. I popped my head out in the cold, dark hallway to find a door at the end. Strange enough already. My footsteps clopped through the echoes of the shallow walls. Just as I open the double doors, more people were already there.  
"Another one!" A girl with a jade and electric blue eye exclaimed as she looked at me.  
Everyone had turned their eyes to contact with me. I could feel the teenagers' stares into my soul like it just stabbed me through my heart.

"Upupupu… Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy, students!" A high-pitched voice occurred to echo around the room.  
Everyone was wondering where it came from. They were looking everywhere to track it down.  
"You all are looking in the wrong places!" A bear came up and sat on the podium, "Hello there! My name is Monokuma and I am your principle of this wonderful academy!"  
I was shocked to hear from a stuffed animal talking. Was this really happening?!  
"W-WHAT?!" I blurted out.  
A brown ponytail- haired girl with a beautiful remark as the black eyeliner on her eyes looked as if they were flowing in the wind and stood proudly declaring the million dollar question that everyone had, "You can't be serious right?! Like we'd ever listen to a stuffed toy! Where's the real principle?!"  
Monokuma started to get irritated judging the look on it's face. What were we supposed to do with a bear as the principle.  
"As you see, my lovely students –" It started to explain, but my curiosity grew stronger in my loud-mouth.  
"What's with the iron bolts and steel plates?! I want out!" I complained as my foot stomped the ground.  
"I was-"  
Unfortunately, I couldn't be able to shut my mouth in time to say, "Is it okay if I tell my parents to know that I'm okay?!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The students screamed at me if I said another word and Monokuma showed it's claws out to threaten me to silence.

"Now-" Monokuma cleared his throat and calmed down, "As you see, this is not your ordinary school.. all the windows are bolted shut with steel plates and some levels are closed.. because I will keep you here through your own will. Whether you like it or not, you must graduate to get out of here smoothly."  
Graduating. Seems simple, right?  
"Now how do we graduate, oh wise stuffed bear?!" A boy with his brown hair sticking up said sarcastically as both his hands gripped on a duel disk.  
"To graduate…" Monokuma laughed in an odd way, "By murdering each other and getting away with it.."  
All of us widened our eyes to this fright.. we all never wanted to kill each other. By the fact, our own students!  
"M-Murder?" I saw a girl with sleek blue hair, stare at the bear in fear. Her words stuttered and her voice sounded higher.  
The stupid bear laughed with sudden excitement, "Upupupu! You heard me! Murder! You will all have to murder each other in-order to graduate! If the murderer is caught, you guys survive until the next murder occurs! If the murderer has gotten away with the murder and the students don't expect it, the rest dies except the murderer! To solve it we always go into trial! You have your IDs to get around such, so good luck!"  
He jumped backwards behind the podium.  
"G-Get back here!" A boy with glasses ran up to the stage to find the bear with the duel disk boy.  
After twenty minutes of investigation the school, Monokuma was right… there wasn't anyway out or anyone to get in… I desperately cried my eyes out, but I knew we were all bound to see murder if we wanted out of this academy… or prison.


	3. Deceiving or Believing! (Ibuki)

As my ID showed my dorm, it was almost too good to be true..a plain room with a desk, a bed, and a weapon on top. A black, hand-held gun. A frickin' gun. I desperately wanted out of this hellhole, but murder isn't the way to solve it this time. I sighed and laid on my bed full of silence… I really wish Aoi was here. I should have listened to her. All the windows, the exits… they were sealed and bolted shut. I needed to see my older sister and see how she was doing. As the other students came to check around the building, I followed grabbing the gun to put in my cardigan jacket pocket.  
I looked around the school with the students that were trapped here, no use. The stairs were blocked. Some of the rooms were locked. We needed a way. But, how exactly?  
A girl, Miyako Sakura, hit against the wall desperately looking at everything and started to pant nervously, "T-There's not an exit! The door's bolted shut! How's this even possible?!"  
"Jesus! You're so loud!" A gardener, Kurono Togami, put her hands on her hips as she gave Miyako the pity look.  
"I-I'm not usually this loud! I'm sorry! I need to calm down, but how do I do that?!" She started to hyperventilate.  
Suddenly, I could see a shine of a blade heading towards Miyako. Like darts, at least 5 circled her head. I looked to the side of me to find out who threw it. Ethan Hinata, the boy who panicked when going up to find the stupid bear and had this sudden expression change within him.  
"Shut. Up." He glared at her with a sudden expression that changed from the beginning.  
What was wrong with that boy?!  
I watched as Miyako ran off to the hallway leaving her tears behind to leave a trail.  
"I guess you handled it," Kurono sighed in relief, until another blade swept by her face making her hold in her breath; an inch away from her nose… that's  
All of us stood in silence as the boy with the knives was dying to kill. How ruthless.  
I brought my gun out and pointed it at the back of his head. Finally, a use for the gun.  
"Stop throwing knives." I locked my index finger on the trigger, "Now."  
A boy with a duel disk, Jaden Yuki, stuttered calmly, "What's with all the weapons, guys? Can't we just settle this in a duel or something?!"  
All of us groaned at his statement of choice and glared at him altogether, "NO."

We all stood there waiting for the threat to come first.  
"You kill me, you go down as well," he pointed the end of the knife at me with cold eyes.  
I smirked, "I know. I'd have witnesses on the scene if I killed you right on the spot."  
"W-Wait!" The girl with blue hair, Arisa Sayaka, got in the middle of our little argument, "Guys! Enough! Murder ain't gonna get us anywhere!"  
"Yeah! So let's put the weapons away and talk!" Jaden had thought loudly.  
That wasn't really easy. Ethan had made the move first, but it wasn't on me this time. Jaden was surrounded by his knives close to his feet. That boy sure knew how to get pissed off too easily.  
Jaden could only exclaim in shock, "JEEZ! What is with you and knives!?"  
Ethan never spoke… he looked too innocent for a mass murder, but if he murdered us now… he would have certain witnesses on the trial.  
Suddenly I could see Arisa picking up the knife from Jaden's "knife circle" and pointing at Ethan with a deepening glare, "Back off man! Would murder help you if there are witnesses around here?!" She threw the knife on the ground and sprinted to find Miyako as soon as she could.  
As we all were watching, Ethan walked off mumbling under his breath, while Jaden followed behind him shortly.  
I knew right from the minute, Ethan Hinata was never to be trusted. In situations, I looked at everyone and thought, could I believe any of them.. or be deceived into murder with them. I couldn't tell anymore.


End file.
